Seven Barian Emperors
| * Alit * Durbe * Gilag * Merag * Mizael * Nasch * Vector }} The Seven Barian Emperors are a group of elite Barians that act as guardians2nd Numbers Guide, Durbe's profile of the Barian World which appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime as the series' main antagonist faction. Vector and Durbe acted as benefactors for the primary and secondary villains of the first three arcs Dr. Faker and Vetrix respectively. Their signature cards are the Over-Hundred Numbers. Originally, the group was composed of seven members, but after the disappearances of Nasch and Merag who are said to be the leaders , only five remain active, being led by Durbe instead. According to Don Thousand, Vector killed Nasch and Merag. Design Etymology Members of the Seven Barian Emperors are loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper: Durbe after Dubhe, Alit after Alioth, Mizael after Mizar, Gilag after Merak, Vector after Phecda, Nasch after Benetnasch and Merag after Megrez. Abilities and Gilag training.]]While on Earth, Barian Emperors are forced to take on a human form, not knowing that this form was the one they had from the time they were humans, although Durbe apparently only needs to do this if his Baria Lapis is damaged. The only major resemblance between both their Barian and human form is their hair, which only changes color. As energy beings, they are impervious to pain, even in human form; Gilag was able to take a punch in the face from Fuma without so much as a flinch. Durbe, however, can retain his true Barian form on Earth. They can travel from the Barian World using Overlay Networks and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and reappearing on a whim. Mizael showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not cause lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with the Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned networks to travel. The seven emperors also possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters by the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "CXyz" monsters. "CXyz" monsters originate from the Barian World and are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. The Brainwashing effect appears to vary from the individual controller, Gilag's victims retain their personality but become obsessed with the Barian World, while Vector's victims are similar to sleeper agents, retaining their original personalities until the brainwashing activates at a later time, and when Alit controlled Nistro the latter was completely robbed of free will, period. In addition, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "CXyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". History Each of them bears a connection to a Number ruins and the Legendary Number that is hidden there. It has been confirmed by Astral and Durbe that the Barian Emperors were human once, with their previous life being described in the legend on each ruin. Durbe suspects Reginald Kastle and Rio Kastle to be Nasch and Merag respectively, after seeing the legends from Number ruins that was deep inside sea, and later after a duel with Kurage, Shark himself believes that he is a Barian as his families crest is the same crest that his 'past life' did had as well. References Category:Character groups